Fight Scene Retake Take Two
by BloodCalling13
Summary: Did my best to fix what i thought was wrong. Subjected to be wrong. Take Two on prior fic 'Fight Scene Retake'.


Ok, part two. What should've happened in the tent in X2. Accent me no do, pretend me-sa can.  
  
* * * * * * ( ( ( ( ( ( Oh and the kissing and talking scene between Jean and Wolverine didn't happen in this story) ) ) ) ) ) * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan lay there, watching the ceiling with his hands behind his neck, shirt wide open to the crisp cool air. He hadn't chickened out when he backed out of talking to Jean, he had wanted to but he didn't feel the same for her now. Something had happened with Mystique in the Statue of Liberty that had changed his perspective about who he was. Now he belonged to someone, even if he wanted otherwise.  
  
It was impossible not to think about her. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since their "fight" at the Statue of Liberty. She was in his every waking thought, in his dreams, everywhere. He about killed Scott when he mentioned Logan's little 'screw up' aka not killing Mystique. It would've been the last thing Scooter would've ever said if not for the fact that he's suppose to hate her.  
  
Padding of footsteps could be heard, but he didn't pay attention. To be more precise, he didn't hear them; he was too deep in thought to hear anything. If he had heard it, he would've known they had stopped in front of his tent flap, almost hesitant. Then a hand slipped up to the zipper, undoing it slowly and as silently as possible, which wasn't too silent. The same hand slipped inside, pulling the offensive flap away. In its wake left a blue skinned woman, her golden eyes thick with desire.  
  
It was about the time she crouched inside that Logan was pulled out of his thoughts. Mystique stood before him, waiting for him to notice her. When he did, he couldn't look away. She had him mesmerized by her beauty, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. When he did, all he could smell was her. His heart raced in anticipation, usually reserved for fights. He was already hers before she even walked into the tent.  
  
Mystique crouched at his feet, poised to strike at a moments notice. A cunning hunter's smile played across her lips. She knew she had her prey exactly where she wanted him. "I know what you want." As she spoke she painstakingly slowly crawled up the length of his body, brushing against him the whole time. "I know what you need." Her eyes never left his as she knocked the batteries out of the flashlight that kept the room lit. She had just passed his knees as she spoke those words. "I know what drives you." She watched with amusement as his eyes flashed anger, fear than finally lust. She picked her pace up. "I know what you think about, what you dream for, what you long for." Her face was mere inches from his, her warm breath caressing his face.  
  
"Really," his voice was hoarse with desire and his body reacted painfully. She could feel him react, enjoying it to no end. His eyes flickered between her golden eyes and her parted lips. "What do I want?"  
  
A deadly smile curled upwards. He was teasing her with her own words, making her answer her own questions. "You want an animal, you need a mate as powerful as yourself, that search has driven you into me. I am all you've ever wanted, needed, dreamed for, longed for." Her blue lips met his red ones in a feverish kiss, telling him the whole story.  
  
He could hear her words again, mingling with his own desire. He understood her words, basically he was an animal and so was she. He felt himself change, become more vicious and needy. He flipped them expertly, breaking the kiss for only a few seconds. He gave into the animal inside of him, satisfying it by taking Mystique and marking her as his.  
  
Breaking apart for air he bit and licked his way along her jaw and her neck. One of her skilled hands wound itself in his short hair as the other went to work on his zipper. He smiled as his lips claimed hers again. He could feel the eagerness in the way her tongue fought with his and how her fingers couldn't get the zipper undone.  
  
Her frustration grew as the zipper seemed to not want to work. She needed the damn thing to work and it didn't want to. A chuckle came from Logan as he felt her frustration grow. One of his rough hands grabbed her hand and the other finished what she couldn't. He was inside her almost instantly enjoying the little noises she made. Logan had stopped his kissing to watch her face change from aggravation to bliss in seconds. He smiled before continuing on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ah wonder what's goin' on in Logan's tent," Marie said to Bobby as they looked outside to check to make sure everyone was asleep. The movement caught Marie's attention almost instantly and she had a sneaky suspicion what was going on in there.  
  
"Probably can't sleep like us," Bobby lied. He knew a little too well who had passed by Logan's tent to not return. He had no intension of telling Marie that he knew for fear of having her jump up and walk over there to stop them.  
  
"Na sugar you're lying again. Who's in there?"  
  
He caved into her request. "Mystique." He screwed his eyes shut and waited for her to yell or something. Instead he heard laughter. He opened one of his eyes and saw her smiling in a good nature. He hesitantly chuckled along and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
"Ah was wonderen' when she was gonna get the nerve ta go to him." She smiled before laying down and falling asleep. It was kinda hard when she could hear some of the stuff going on inside the tent not too far from theirs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn was making its lazy way across the midnight blue sky streaking it with colors of blues, purples, reds, yellows and oranges. Stars gave way to the clouds as the pale white moon gave way to the blinding yellow mass called the sun. the nightly sounds of the woods the mutants slept in gave way to the noises of the morning animals. Each tent was silent and everyone was sleeping.  
  
Well except one tent that the occupants seemed to just wake and go at it again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well there you go, the second part of the Fight Scene Retake. Regretfully that's the last one. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna write anymore Logan/Mystique though *smiles evilly as a set of chains appear in her hands.* 


End file.
